Stay just a little bit more
by CMona
Summary: Petite fic sur un ship qui le mérite. Henry Burton & Teddy Altman.
1. Good morning

**Stay just a little bit more.**

_Après le visionnage de la dernière saison de GA,je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de ma première fic sur cette série. J'avais enfin trouvé un couple qui méritait qu'on leur imagine de belles histoires, Henry Burton et Teddy Altman. En plus d'être des personnages attanchants et drôles, ils forment un couple vraiment charmant et plus léger que les autres de la même série. Pour ma première fic je n'ai pas beaucoup de chapitres, j'espere que ca ne vous paraîtra pas trop long ou trop court. Bonne lecture :D. _

_Le titre du premier chapitre fait référence à la chanson de Miss Li du même nom, qui je trouve vas très bien avec l'improbabilité de tout cela._

* * *

><p><strong>Good Morning.<strong>

Lorsque Teddy ouvrit les paupières, une délicieuse odeur de café et de pâte à gâteau vint jusqu'à elle. Elle se débâtit pour se dégager des draps, sentit le sol froid sous ses pieds nus, enfila à la hâte un t-shirt kaki beaucoup trop large pour elle qui gisait là. Alors qu'elle passait la porte de sa chambre pour gagner la cuisine, elle reconnut immédiatement le doux parfum des pancakes et du sirop d'érable, un petit plaisir qu'elle se permettait de temps à autre.

- Comment va mon chirurgien préféré ? Bien dormi ? dit gaiement une voix entre deux placards.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner dans son hurlement de stupeur. Debout au milieu de sa cuisine se tenait Henry, une poêle à la main, une assiette dans l'autre et un sourire mutin fixé sur les lèvres.

-Petit déj' ? dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-Mais … Non mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle plus violement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, ses battements de coeur n'ayant pas repris un rythme normal. Comment est-ce que tu es rentré ?

-Eh bien dans l'ordre, je suis venu te faire le petit déjeuner pour te remercier et sachant que tu as passé la nuit à l'hôpital… Je suis rentré par la porte comme tout le monde, en utilisant un petit objet contendant nommé clef que je t'ai vu cacher avec beaucoup de discrétion sous le tapis de l'entrée, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle, fixant ses yeux d'un vert profond dans ceux de Teddy.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as hurlé comme ça ? questionna une voix rauque.

Owen venait à son tour de faire son apparition dans la cuisine, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon, son t-shirt ayant été subtilisé par Teddy qui, elle, se tenait à deux pas de son mari, les yeux écarquillés devant tous ses événements matinaux.

-Waouh, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi aussi ? répliqua-t-elle à son ancien partenaire de combat.

Henry avait déjà déposé tout ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et il disparut dans un claquement de porte aussi vite que s'était évaporé son sourire, à la vue du _meilleur ami_ -à moitié nu- de la femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Teddy n'avait même pas bougé, abasourdie. Elle avait tout juste réussit à articuler quelques syllabes incompréhensibles, tentant vainement de rappeler celui pour qui elle avait abandonné bien des opportunités.

-Mais c'était quoi ça ? finit par demander Hunt, qui avait trouvé sa chemise sur le canapé où il prit place. Un mariage blanc lui permet d'avoir une clef de chez toi et de rentrer comme il veut ?

-Attends. Là, c'est à moi de demander ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir pour que tu sois encore là ce matin, que tu aies dormi dans mon lit et que je ne me souvienne plus de rien ? demanda-t-elle en faisant le tri dans le flou de son esprit tout en mordant dans le meilleur pancake qu'elle ait jamais gouté.

-Hier soir, je suis passé pour te parler parce que tu sais bien que ces derniers temps il n'y a plus grand-chose qui va avec Cristina qui a avorté, qui a choisit de me quitter et de tuer notre possible vie de famille plutôt que de me donner raison... On a mangé et vidé quelques bouteilles pour nous vider l'esprit. Tu m'as raconté comment tu as refusé de partir pour l'Allemagne, de commencer une nouvelle vie heureuse avec un homme parfait, parce que tu ne veux pas tout changer à nouveau.

-Attends… J'ai dit ça ? C'est tout ? l'interrompit-elle, presque soulagée que, même ivre, elle parvienne à garder des secrets.

-Oui, à peu près. Disons qu'ensuite on a continué de boire et que j'ai été contraint de dormir ici…

-Pardon ? On n'a pas… demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

-Non, reprit-il, mais on s'est chacun rappelé de très mauvais souvenirs, de tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble là-bas et je ne me sentais pas de dormir tout seul… Et toi non plus. Alors tu m'as proposé de rester et, vu la quantité d'alcool qu'on a descendu, il valait mieux, répliqua-t-il avec un rictus stupide au coin des lèvres.

-Ah, c'est ça le mal de tête, souffla Teddy. Bon, je vais prendre une douche pour me rafraîchir les idées. Reste là s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit hier. Et ne t'avise pas de manger tous les pancakes, j'ai faim quand j'ai la gueule de bois, finit-elle en disparaissant alors que son collègue se servait déjà dans l'assiette.

En attrapant un jeans et un chemisier dans sa penderie, elle entendit son portable vibrer sur la table de chevet. Henry venait de lui envoyer un message.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. J'espere que ca vous a plus dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre :D.<p> 


	2. Bang Bang

**Stay just a little bit more.**

**Bang Bang**.

-Pardon? fit Hunt en fronçant encore un peu plus les sourcils il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait caché ça.

-Il faut que tu comprennes que ma vie ici, enfin toi, n'est pas la seule raison qui m'ai fait choisir de rester ici, insista Teddy qui venait de tout lui expliquer.

Outre son travail et la relation amicale qu'elle entretenait avec Owen, c'était avant tout Henry qui l'avait retenu à Seattle. Leur amour naissant avait été l'événement le plus épanouissant qu'elle avait connu depuis bien longtemps. Elle se sentait euphorique. Il était si drôle et touchant à la fois, Teddy l'aimait car il était exactement ce qu'elle avait toujours attendu d'un homme. Elle avait perdu tout espoir de trouver une épaule réconfortante en la personne de celui qui lui faisait face, son ancien camarade, lorsqu'il s'était marié avec Cristina. Malgré la fin inattendue et prématurée de leur relation, Teddy ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour et tomber à nouveau dans les bras d'Owen elle en aurait trop souffert. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle se remémora le message qu'elle avait lu quelques minutes auparavant.

_A quoi joues-tu ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire perdre ton temps. Tu ne me dois plus rien désormais._

_Henry._

Elle se sentait si mal… Elle devait tout lui expliquer. Mais elle avait du tout d'abord se confier à celui avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, le même qui se tenait devant elle au moment où les larmes amères de ses regrets coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il se leva du canapé, plongeant ses grands yeux bleus dans le regard embué de la jeune femme et l'enlaça. Ces bras qui l'entouraient firent lâcher prise à Teddy qui éclata en sanglots. Cette étreinte était sincère mais seulement amicale, elle sentit que le chirurgien avait bel et bien compris que quelque chose s'était éteint entre eux, et ceci pour toujours. Aucun d'eux ne brisa le silence ambiant elle se dégagea doucement de lui, alors que la main de celui-ci était encore posée sur ses cheveux. Il sourit.

-Les choses ne seront plus les mêmes maintenant mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi que tu choisisses de faire, dit Owen, soudain conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien changer aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour Henry.

- Ce qu'il faut que je fasse maintenant c'est arranger tout ce que j'ai gâché, comme d'habitude, répondit-elle en ravalant son chagrin.

L'un et l'autre récupérèrent leurs affaires, prirent leur veste et quittèrent l'appartement après avoir terminé leurs tasses de café, qui finirent par trainer sur la table basse. Hunt la quitta pour gagner le Seattle Grace dans l'espoir que le travail lui changerait les idées. Teddy, après s'être ressaisie et convaincue qu'elle parviendrait à tout éclaircir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, prit sa voiture. Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans la rue principale qui longeait son immeuble, elle se rendit soudain compte qu'il était presque 8 heures. C'était l'heure de pointe, le moment où le trafic était le plus saturé dans son quartier.

-Merde, jura-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis partie par là ? Elle frappa le volant, impuissante.

Elle prit la première sortie à sa droite, devinant que le trajet serait plus long jusqu'à l'appartement de son mari, mais surement moins encombré par tous ces fonctionnaires partant pour leur travail quotidien. Elle sombra dans ses pensées. Que serait-il advenu si elle était devenue l'un d'eux ? N'aurait-elle jamais voulu tout lâcher pour vivre une vie extraordinaire ? Aurait-elle été aussi maussade que toutes ces femmes actives aux volants de leurs berlines ? Serait-elle restée femme au foyer avec une tribu d'enfants plus insupportables les uns que les autres ? S'imaginer avec une famille lui fit revenir à son véritable dilemme qu'allait-elle dire à Henry ? Elle s'en voulait tant, bien qu'elle n'ait foncièrement rien fait de mal, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille, qu'il l'abandonne à sa vie passée.

Alors que toutes ses interrogations et ses pensées lui embrumaient l'esprit, elle ne prit pas conscience qu'elle s'était engagée alors que le feu devant elle venait tout juste de passer au rouge. Teddy ne vit pas non plus l'énorme tout-terrain bordeaux qui fonçait sur elle à toute allure. L'impact survint et brisa violemment toutes les vitres de sa voiture, sa tête buta sur le volant. Sa vue se brouilla doucement alors qu'un épais filet de sang coulait de son front, des cris, des appels retentirent, retenant sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le noir… Henry…


	3. On my shoulders

**Stay just a little bit more.**

**On my shoulders.**

_Henry était paisiblement allongé sur son lit, un sourire enjoué sur son visage et la tête de sa femme niché au creux de son épaule. Il pouvait sentir son parfum et ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou. Teddy était radieuse et son souffle léger le berçait._

_-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front, sans qu'elle ne frémisse dans son lourd sommeil._

_Une douleur intense lui emprisonna le crâne à cet instant précis, un bruit assourdissant envahit l'espace et le noir se fit autour de lui._

Henry se réveilla dans un sursaut tout ceci n'avait été qu'un songe… Teddy était loin et surement dans les bras d'un autre, se dit-il amèrement. La sonnerie de son téléphone qui l'avait réveillé le fit revenir à la réalité. Le temps qu'il atteigne le combiné, son interlocuteur avait raccroché. L'appel s'afficha : il venait du Seattle Grace. Se doutant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que du Dr Altman, il ne prit pas la peine de rappeler. Il entreprit de se préparer un café quand la sonnerie retentit à nouveau, la personne au bout du fil était la même qu'auparavant.

-Allo, répondit-il violemment.

-_Bonjour Monsieur Burton, c'est le Chef Weber à l'appareil, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas_, dit la voix du chirurgien à la tête du Seattle Grace Hospital.

-Oh ! Bonjour Monsieur, non vous ne me dérangez pas, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit vous, répondit-il, déçu et soulagé à la fois.

-_Je vois. Je vous appelle parce que j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, mais il faut vous y préparer psychologiquement. Je n'ai aucunement l'envie de vous envoyer une ambulance d'accord ? _

-Heum très bien. Je vous écoute docteur, reprit-il soucieux de savoir pourquoi l'homme au bout du fil faisait tant de mystère.

-_Alors, ce matin -enfin tout à l'heure- nous avons, avec le Dr Hunt, découvert que les essais que j'entreprends depuis peu sont fructueux et que je suis parvenu à trouver un remède au syndrome Von Hippel-Lindau. Nous allons vous soigner Henry ! Vous allez pouvoir mener une vie heureuse et en bonne santé, profiter de l'avenir !_

-…

-… _Monsieur Burton ? Tout va bien ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup mais je souhaitais vous l'annoncer au plus vite._

- Oui oui ça va. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'appeler. Je ne réalise pas encore très bien ce que ça signifie, c'est tout, finit-il par articuler abasourdi par la nouvelle.

-_Passez à l'hôpital rapidement nous reparlerons de la démarche à suivre. Et bien, je vais vous laisser digérer l'information et je vais retourner à tous mes papiers_, reprit Richard Weber. _Bonne journée._

-A vous aussi, parvint-il à répondre.

Il déposa le combiné sur le plan de travail, les yeux perdus dans le vide, tentant vainement de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il était gravement malade depuis tant d'années qu'il ne les comptait même plus et maintenant, il allait enfin guérir. Cette journée qui avait si mal commencée se révéla être le tournant de sa vie qu'il attendait tant il voulait hurler sa joie au monde. Un sourire radieux fendit son visage, il saisit le téléphone et composa un numéro, mais il suspendit son doigt au-dessus de la touche appel. Inconsciemment, la première personne à qui il avait envie d'annoncer la nouvelle fut celle avec qui il voulait vivre sa future vie en pleine santé, Teddy, mais il se retint au dernier moment. Elle ne l'avait pas choisit, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait d'ailleurs ? Lui qui n'était qu'un profiteur de mutuelle et qui lui servait de passe-temps occasionnel ? Il lâcha le combiné, récupéra sa veste, ses clefs et sortit de son appartement. Il décida d'aller se prendre un petit déjeuner sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Là-bas il irait voir le chef, éviterait soigneusement de s'entretenir avec le Dr Hunt et esquiverait précautionneusement une quelconque rencontre avec Teddy il ne le supporterait pas, aujourd'hui du moins.

Alors qu'il quittait le garage de son immeuble au volant de sa voiture, son téléphone sonnait sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine. Cet appel venait à nouveau de l'hôpital, mais pas pour une bonne nouvelle.


	4. Warm me up and breathe me

_Voila c'est la fin, c'est mon dernier chapitre. J'espere vraiment que ma première fic vous aura plus. Peut etre en ecrirai je d'autre, plus tard. _

_Cette dernière partie est référence à la chanson Breathe me de Sia qui me donne des frissons à chaque fois que je l'entends et qui je trouve se rapporte très bien à ce couple ! :D_

**Stay just a little bit more.**

**Warm m****e up and breathe me.**

Alors qu'il passait les portes de verre du Seattle Grace Hospital, Henry songea au fait que cette visite serait l'une des dernières, sa guérison étant en marche. Des étoiles scintillaient dans ses yeux d'un vert profond, il respirait le bonheur. En entrant dans l'ascenseur, il regarda autour de lui, médecins et infirmières en blouse côtoyaient malades en chaise roulante, perfusion à la main et visiteurs avec leur bouquet de fleur impersonnel. Il n'était aucun d'eux il était juste un homme en pleine santé et à cet instant il fut reconnaissant au hasard de ne pas avoir guidé Owen Hunt dans cet ascenseur.

Henry serra la main du Chef Weber en sortant de son bureau. Leur entretient s'était déroulé parfaitement : il était le candidat idéal, il allait être le premier homme à guérir du syndrome Von Hippel-Lindau. Par chance, leur discussion s'était déroulée en tête à tête, Owen ne s'étant pas présenté. Il devait être occupé à sauver des vies, ce héros, pensa Henry.

-Bon, nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine pour le début du traitement. Le docteur Avery s'occupera de vous d'accord ? dit l'homme en face de lui.

-Très bien. Merci beaucoup. Bonne journée, fit le patient en tournant les talons.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui pour prévenir sa sœur de son traitement quand un grand homme en blouse blanche apparut en courant au coin du couloir.

-Monsieur Burton ! hurla celui-ci.

Henry fit demi-tour et put mettre un visage sur la voix qu'il reconnaissait. Le docteur Owen Hunt se tenait là, essoufflé. Il semblait contrarié par quelque chose, ses sourcils plus froncés que de coutume.

-Le chef m'a dit que vous veniez de le quitter. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être présent pour votre entretien mais il y a eu un problème, expliqua-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Teddy est arrivée aux urgences, elle a eu un accident de voiture et a du être admise au bloc de suite.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle va bien ? s'exclama le mari de la patiente oubliant instantanément sa rancœur vis-à-vis d'elle.

-Un tout-terrain l'a percuté, une partie de sa portière lui a traversé l'abdomen endommageant beaucoup d'organes vitaux et elle a subit un traumatisme crânien. J'ai fait tout mon possible au bloc mais nous avons été contraint de lui retirer un rein. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger mais elle ne s'est toujours réveillée, exposa le chirurgien, ému par l'accident de son amie.

-Où est-elle ? Est-ce que je peux la voir ? demanda hâtivement le mari de celle-ci.

-Chambre 211, vous pouvez aller la voir mais vous risquez d'être quelque peu choqué, l'accident a été violent.

-Merci, répondit simplement Henry en se dirigeant vers ladite chambre.

-Attendez. Je pense qu'il faut que nous parlions, ou du moins que je vous dois une explication pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, dit la voix du médecin dans son dos, le contraignant à lui faire face bien que l'envie n'y fut pas. Je suis allé chez Teddy hier pour lui parler, elle est mon amie la plus chère et une des dernières choses qu'il me reste désormais. Je pense qu'elle vous a dit qu'elle travaillait à l'hôpital pour ne pas attiser votre jalousie. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, j'ai bel et bien comprit qu'elle ne m'aime plus maintenant. Elle est toute à vous et vous la méritez.

-D'accord. Mais juste une chose… Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble en « ami » ? sous-entendit-il.

-Oui. Il ne s'est rien passé, vous pouvez lui demander, elle vous… il s'interrompit brusquement au son du bipeur qui dépassait de sa poche. Henry, qui se tenait à deux pas de lui, pu lire ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran et en comprendre la signification.

_Code bleu. Chambre 211._

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard d'effroi. Owen partit en courant dans la direction de la chambre, son interlocuteur le suivant de près. Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité de la chambre de Teddy, les yeux verts d'Henry purent distinguer la myriade de médecins qui s'affairait autour d'elle. Il ressentit immédiatement une immense douleur au plus profond de lui jamais il ne la perdrait, il se le jurait. Se précipitant à l'intérieur, il entendit le son morbide de l'électrocardiogramme plat. Il vit le visage de sa femme qui lui parut plus maigre que d'habitude, bleuit par l'accident. Tout en restant derrière le personnel médical, il la soutenait de tout son être, une larme brûlant de tout son amour pour elle roula le long de son nez.

-Respire… Respire… Respire…

-Chargez à trois cent… Dégagez…

-Respire…

Le bruit continu de la machine s'interrompit entre deux cris de médecins son cœur battait à nouveau, elle était en vie. Henry ne put retenir un sanglot de soulagement et à cet instant précis Owen lui jeta un regard triste teinté de jalousie elle l'avait choisit lui. Tous quittèrent peu à peu la pièce laissant la patiente seule avec son mari et Lexie Grey.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons tout faire pour qu'elle se rétablisse, dit-elle sincèrement en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras.

-Merci, parvint-il à souffler.

Après avoir déplacé une chaise à côté du lit, il s'y laissa choir, prit une des mains de la jeune femme dans la sienne et caressa sa joue de ses doigts. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle était si faible, si fragile. Il aurait tant voulu la serrer dans ses bras, la protéger du monde extérieur, lui offrir sa guérison pour qu'elle irradie à nouveau comme dans son rêve.

Henry passa des heures au chevet de son épouse, il ne la quittait pas, il ne la quitterait plus jamais. Les médecins se succédaient pour vérifier ses constantes, lui finit par sombrer dans le sommeil. Un lent mouvement sous ses doigts lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il faisait jour dehors et ses yeux émeraude se portèrent sur Teddy qui gisait là. Elle battait doucement des paupières et tentait de respirer d'elle-même, le tube dans sa gorge l'en empêchant.

-Infirmière, hurla son mari, si heureux de revoir enfin les yeux verts clairs de la femme qu'il aimait tant.

L'une d'elle entra dans la chambre, la libéra du bout de plastique qui l'encombrait et partit chercher un chirurgien.

-Ca va ? demanda précipitamment Henry, en posant sa main sur sa joue en souriant doucement.

-… On… On est fait l'un pour l'autre… souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

-Quoi ?

-… Je suis une estropiée comme toi maintenant… Je n'ai plus qu'un rein, finit-elle par articuler en esquissant un rictus.

-Ahah très drôle, répondit Henry subjugué par sa capacité à user d'humour alors que si peu de temps auparavant elle avait failli mourir. Je t'aime…

Teddy ferma à nouveau les yeux et sombra dans un profond sommeil dont elle n'aurait jamais voulu se réveiller.


End file.
